As Long As They're Safe
by Sdiamondstar
Summary: Candace never won. She could never show her mother the truth of her brother's crazy inventions and it frustrates her. But when she finds out her brothers own invention back fires on them, and soon becomes a life or death situation, would she be able to finally bust them? Or would she have to make sacrifices for the people she loves.


**(A/N: Okay, so I was watching Phineas and Ferb the other day and decided to make a fanfiction about it. I know it's long because I didn't feel like making it into chapters. So I hope you enjoy reading my story!)**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb~**

* * *

_It'll never happen._ This thought had popped up in Candace mind a lot. A tear drop formed in the corner of her right eye. It began to fall down to her cheek. She quickly brushed it off, knowing that she should not show any signs of self-pity. Unfortunately, for her, that was the impossible. She wrapped her arms around her legs and positioned her head between her knees.

_Why? _This question also popped up in her thoughts time to time. This was the only question she was not able to answer, which frustrated her most of the time. Everyone in their neighborhood- friends, children, adults, even their own dad knows about their crazy projects! Everyone knows about it, except their mom.

_Why is it so impossible for her to be able to see the truth? Why is it me who is called crazy? _Many questions began to pop out in her head, all which she could not answer. She lifted up her head due to the construction that was going on outside, snapping her out of her reverie. Getting off of her mattress, she went to her window in order to see what was causing that entire ruckus.

_They were at it again. _

Peeking through her window, she could see Phineas and Ferb constructing one of their insane projects again. It seemed as if they were building a giant robot the size of their house!

"Oh, when mom finds out about this, you guys are so going to be busted!" she said enthusiastically to herself as she rushed over to her pink flip phone. Picking it up from her drawer, she quickly dialed the number to her mom's cell phone. She glanced over her shoulder to where the window was at and then looked back down at her phone. There were only two numbers left to her mom's phone number that she had to dial.

_What's the point?_ Her thoughts began running through her head again. She gently put her phone down on the side of her bed and lay down beside it. She was devastated. She tried busting her brothers time and time again. So many times she tried, and each of those times she managed to fail. Her only desire was to be able to show her mother the dangerous things Phineas and Ferb had invented. But sadly, she could never accomplish that one simple desire.

She looked down at her knees, curling them up again and positioning her head between them once again.

"Ferb, look out!" Candace got up from the floor as fast as she could, rushing to the window once she heard Phineas screaming. Looking outside, she could see the robot holding Phineas by the waist up high with one hand and trying to whack Ferb with the other. Candace was shock at the sight in front of her. Their inventions had never back fired on them. This was the first time she had witnessed a sight like this. Candace rushed downstairs to her kitchen so she could get a better view of what was going on. The robot seemed angry and picked up Ferb aggressively. Candace began to panic.

_What will happen if they were to get killed?_ The sudden thought frightened her. She grabbed a black frying pan, which was the closest thing near her. Then she frantically ran outside.

"Phineas! Ferb!" Candace called out, hoping to at least get a response from them. "Candace, help us!" Phineas screamed in reply. Her heart sunk when she heard her own little brother calling out for help. "Don't worry, I'll go call m-" She froze in the middle of her speech. She knew all too well that her mom would show up too late. She was always late, so she never had the chance to witness her son's inventions.

Candace looked up determined to fight the robot that has brought harm to her brothers. She ran to the robot, whacking the pan at the side of the robot's feet. "Let my brothers go!" she cried out repeatedly. The robot became annoyed of Candace whacking its feet. The robot threw Phineas towards the bark of the tree, hitting his arm on it. Then threw Ferb against the fence. The robot seemed to have lost interest in the two boys and focus all its attention on Candace.

Candace watched the robot throw her brothers in different directions. She then saw the robot's bright red eyes staring straight at her. Scared, she started to slowly take a few steps back. "W-What do you want from me?!" She cried out holding the frying pan close to her chest. The robot had long legs, so it only took it two steps to catch up to her. The robot picked her up, wrapping its whole hand around her torso. Candace hit the robot repeatedly, yelling at it to let it go. It began to swing her around as if she was a rag doll. Candace became dizzy and had no clue what to do.

She was defenseless. She was a size of an ant compared to the ten foot robot. How was she able to defeat it? The little hope she had soon started to fade way. She was ready to give up.

_Was this really it? Was it all going to end right here? _Questions after questions began running through her mind. She never imagined it would end up like this. She will never be able to see Jeremy again, nor will she ever be able to talk with her best friend, Stacy again. She never had the chance to show her mom what Phineas and Ferb does in the back yard. She'll never have the chance to be able to bust her brothers, and worst of all, she didn't even get the chance to say a proper good-bye. She closed her eyes letting go of the frying pan. Tears began to run down her face. _This was really it. _

"Candace" a voice of a young boy called out to her. Opening her eyes, she saw Phineas near that tall oak tree they always sat under. He was holding the black frying pan Candace had got from the kitchen.

"Phineas, what are you doing?!" She knew Phineas was going to be in danger if he took another step closer. It was already bad enough she was trapped in this position, but Phineas looked like he had a broken arm due to how hard the robot had thrown him against the tree.

"Candace, there are a bunch of cords on its back! Rip the red one and that would turn it off!" Candace gave an assuring nod to her little brother as she struggled to get out of the grasp of the robot. When she finally achieved to do so, she yelled out to Phineas. "Phineas go check if Ferb is alright!" Before running to his brother, he threw the frying pan as hard as he could, hoping that she was able to catch it.

Luckily, she was able to catch it and push herself onto the robot's shoulder. The robot noticed that she had escaped its grasp and tried to grab her from its shoulder. Reaching over to grab Candace, she dodged its attack and slid down its back and held on to the hook that was attached to it. She tried her hardest to open its back so she would be able to reveal the cords that were underneath it. She started to slip off the robot's back, but was able to grab on to it with her other hand. She could feel the robot begin to move. She looked past its side and saw it moving towards Phineas and Ferb. She panicked and started banging on the back of the robot. With little success, she began to bang even harder using the frying pan she received from Phineas. With each hit she was able to break the back, revealing the many different colored cords inside. She had to hurry before the robot catches up with her brothers. Frantically, she began searching each cord, and was luckily able to find the red cord. "Yes! I found it!" Candace said happily to herself, tugging on the thin red cord.

The robot was coming closer and closer to Phineas and Ferb. "Ferb wake up! Hurry, wake up!" Phineas was shaking Ferb to get him to wake up. Phineas then turned around to see how Candace was doing, and when he turned around all he could see was the 10 foot robot looking down at them with its red piercing eyes. It began to reach out its hand towards them. Afraid, Phineas began shaking Ferb rapidly. "Ferb, please wake up!" He cried out.

Ferb slowly began to slowly to open his eyes, brushing his hand through his green hair. "What happened, Phineas?" He asked, rubbing his forehead. His head being hit against the fence must have caused him a terrible headache, one he would not be able to get rid of for days. Ferb's eyes widened as he saw the giant robot right in front of them. "P-Phineas" Ferb stuttered on his words while pointing up. They were just two little boys. They were defenseless. The two held on to each other for their dear lives. Closing their eyes tightly, the two of them began to say their final good-byes. "Ferb, I am sorry it had to end like this." Phineas confessed as he was sure these were going to be the last seconds of their lives together. "But I wanted to tell you that I love you and you're the best brother I could ever ask for." "Yeah, me too" Ferb replied.

The robot suddenly froze. Once they realized the robot had stopped, they both looked up. They saw Candace behind the robot holding out the ripped red cord. The robot began to fall front wards in Phineas and Ferb's direction. Fortunately, they were able to quickly get out of the way before the robot fell on them. "Guys are you okay?!" She yelled out to her brothers. She ran up to them, embracing them into a hug. "C-Candace, you saved us!" Looking down at the two boys, she could tell that her brothers were still frightened from the terrifying experience. She held on to her brothers even tighter. "I know, but I am just glad you guys are safe and okay."

A red car pulled up into their driveway. It was there mom back with four bags of groceries. She wrapped around two bags of groceries in each arm. She walked into the kitchen putting the groceries away. Then she walked over to the door inside the kitchen that led to the back yard. She dropped her keys and gasped at the sight before her. All she could see was a giant robot faced down on the grass and the back yard looking as if a tornado has hit it. Then she saw her three children hugging each other in front of the scene. "What happened?!"

"Mom!" Candace looked up. She was excited to see that her mom was finally able to witness one of their insane inventions. "Mom, guess what hap-"she stopped talking. Even though Candace wanted to bust her brothers so badly, she thought it could wait. And besides, she'll have many other opportunities to bust them. She slowly got up from the grass. Scratching the back of her head, she began to speak. "Heh, well mom, you see what had happen was that I was building a robot for my school's science fair and stuff kind of got of hand."

Candace had taken the blame for her brothers. She was grounded for a week for building dangerous things without permission or supervision. _I always end up with the bad ending, huh? _She thought to herself. She walked to her bedroom window to take a look outside to see what Phineas and Ferb were doing.

It seemed like they were not doing anything over the top and dangerous. She saw Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet playing monopoly. "Heh, they are finally doing something normal." she said quietly to herself. Crossing her arms, a smirk began to form on her face. "At least they are okay." She plotted herself down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. While in deep thought, she heard a purring sound, which causes her to snap out of her reverie. Checking to see where the sound was coming from, she looked down and saw Perry sitting right in front of her door.

"Ah, there you are Perry." Her smirk changed into a small, but noticeable smile. She knew everything was going to be just fine. As long as they were safe, she didn't mind anything happening to her, even if it meant getting in trouble and being grounded.


End file.
